Substituto
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Por que, agora, ele é o seu substituto."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

Classificação do Capítulo: +18 anos.

Música tema: Nothing Left to Lose - The Pretty Reckless.

.

.

SUBSTITUTO.

Capítulo Único: Nunca tive você.

.

.

Eu tinha apenas 19 anos, você tinha 29

São apenas 10 anos, mas é tanto tempo

Em um piscar de olhos, eu faria tudo de novo

Sexo tarde da noite, fumando cigarros.

.

.

xxPov Inoxx

Eu não tinha esquecido, em nenhum momento eu jamais pude esquecer a marca que você deixou em mim, em quem eu sou.

Eu tinha apenas 19 anos na época em que te conheci lembra? Consegue se lembrar daquela tarde de inverno em que nos conhecemos?

Consegue se lembrar do nosso primeiro olhar, do nosso primeiro sorriso um para o outro?

Eu sim, tudo ficou gravado, cravado em minha alma como um profundo espinho que perfura a pele e faz sangrar. Eu estava machucada e, desta vez, você não estava aqui para curar minhas feridas.

Em seu lugar estava outro e, quando ele estava comigo eu esquecia de você. Sério, eu simplesmente... Saia de órbita e me esquecia que você não estava mais aqui, que você não fazia mais parte da minha vida.

Mas então ele ia embora e a dor voltava, mais forte, mais agoniante como se estivesse me punindo por esquecer, por um instante sequer, da sua existência.

Pego um antigo álbum de fotografias, que você nem faz ideia que eu tenho e revivo todos os momentos juntos, olhando para as fotos que eu sabia: você odiava-as. Mas estava tão bonito! Tão... Você.

Passo as páginas, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a embaçar minha visão e as pontas de meus dedos tocando as fotos, lembranças distantes e você nem sabia existir.

x-x-x

_– Vamos Sasuke, vai ser divertido! - murmurei contra seus lábios._

_Estávamos em sua casa, ambos sentados em sua cama, nus._

_– Ino, eu não estou com vontade e amanhã tenho que estar cedo no trabalho - ele disse a voz cansada. Nem abriu os olhos - e amanhã você tem que estar na faculdade, não se esqueça._

_– Eu sei Sasuke, eu sei, não precisa me lembrar._

_Levantei-me, colocando uma de suas camisas e prendendo o cabelo rapidamente._

_Fui para a cozinha, estava com fome e, aposto que ele também._

_Passei pelo corredor escuro, sem saber as horas._

_Tateei até a cozinha e acendi a luz, cobrindo meus olhos por causa da claridade e pisquei algumas vezes, tentando me acostumar._

_Abri a geladeira, tirando de lá algo que eu pudesse usar para fazer uma torrada ou um sanduíche qualquer._

_Braços me encurralaram por trás e senti como se estreitaram rapidamente a minha volta. Sorri deixando minha cabeça pender para trás._

_– Não fique chateada. - ele murmurou. Sua voz era sempre tão bonita tão baixinha! - Não é que eu esteja querendo me desfazer de você, e sim, eu sei que você pensou isso - é claro que pensei. - Mas eu estou cansado Ino e, acho que não tenho mais idade para frequentar baladas tendo que trabalhar no outro dia. - ele disse a voz risonha._

_– Mas amanhã é domingo! - disse exaltada._

_– Mas os balancetes da empresa estão atrasados. - disse como se se explica algo a uma criança._

_Bufei, me conformando. Era o trabalho dele a final de contas._

_–Eu entendo._

_Ficamos em silêncio até que terminei de montar meu sanduíche._

_– Vamos para a sala? - ele perguntou e eu assenti._

_– Claro._

_Sasuke ligou a luz, pegando o controle em uma das estantes e jogando-o para mim. Liguei ainda de pé e olhei ao redor, me surpreendendo com o estado da sala._

_– Você deveria arrumar mais isso aqui Sasuke, não tem__nada____aqui. - disse sem sair do meu estado de estupor. - Não acha que está na hora de comprar alguns móveis e decorar isso aqui?_

_– Eu já os tenho. - replicou, indo até a cozinha._

_– Então porque não os trás para cá? - perguntei intrigada, arqueando uma sobrancelha em questionamento._

_– Não vejo necessidade. - respondeu._

_– Hun. - murmurei vendo que ele não queria continuar aquela conversa e então, algo me chamou a atenção._

_Havia várias e várias fotografias em cima de seu piano, logo a esquerda da longa e quase antiquada sala de estar. Fui até lá._

_._

Eu realmente tento muito, mas não consigo esquecer

Agora, em um piscar de olhos, eu faria tudo de novo

Agora eu vejo que eu e você nunca fomos feitos um para o outro.

.

_Observei as fotografias._

_Na primeira, estava ele e o que devia ser o restante da família - sim, eu não conhecia nenhum dos Uchiha's - uma mulher de cabelos negros, iguais aos dele, longos e de olhos gentis._

_Aquela deveria ser Uchiha Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke._

_Outro, um homem alto, de cabelos um pouco grisalhos de um negro intenso, olhos distantes, porém estranhamente acolhedores. Obviamente aquele era Uchiha Fugaku._

_E por último, os dois filhos, em pé, atrás da Sra e Sr. Uchiha: Sasuke e seu irmão, Itachi._

_Os dois eram incrivelmente parecidos a não ser pela cor dos cabelos e tamanho. Não, não era verdade._

_Itachi era obviamente mais velho que o outro, as marcas da velhice em seu rosto, o cansaço em seus olhos. E Itachi era inegavelmente... Lindo._

_Em outra, estava ele e o irmão sozinhos no que parecia ser uma praia. Algo estava escrito e me aproximei para ver melhor:__Brasil, 3 de Janeiro__._

_Sorrio, eles estavam maravilhosos naquela foto._

_Olhei a próxima. Estava ele e os amigos. Um loiro - que eu descobri mais tarde ser Naruto, o melhor amigo dele. -, um ruivo, um moreno de cabelos cumpridos e outro com cabelos espetados._

_Estavam em um bar e o moreno ria o que era complicado de se acontecer. E sério, ele estava incrível naquela foto, agradecia mentalmente a quem tivesse tirado aquela foto._

_Noutra, ele e os amigos novamente, em uma formatura e, mais algumas amigos. Parou na próxima, totalmente estática._

_Estava ele e... Mais outra mulher. Sasuke... Sorria abraçado a ela, ela havia estado tirando a foto, era visível pelo fato do braço dela estar esticado._

_Cabelos de um tom cor de rosa, olhos de um ver expressivos e, nossa, eram grandes, quase infantis. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios pintados de rosa e piscava um dos olhos com os longos cílios._

_Eles pareciam, um casal._

_No outro, uma foto de formatura... A formatura de Sasuke, 7 anos antes. E novamente, estava somente ele e... Aquela mulher de estranhos cabelos rosados._

_Ele estava belíssimo em seu terno negro e ela, vestia um longo vestido de uma manga só, até os pés de um verde musgo e, incrivelmente, combinava com a roupa de Sasuke._

_Bom, na verdade,__ela____combinava com ele._

_– O que está olhando? - perguntou Sasuke, novamente me abraçando por trás._

_– Suas fotos. - disse com um sorriso forçado. - São muito bonitas. - elogiei. - Hun, Sasuke - chamei, ele me olhou, mostrando que estava ouvindo - Quem é essa mulher?_

_– Quem? - perguntou como se não soubesse de quem se tratava._

_Mas era óbvio, ele sabia._

_– Essa mulher, a de cabelos cor de rosa. - murmurei._

_Ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos._

_– Uma velha amiga... E colega. Sakura. Fizemos faculdade de medicina juntos. - explicou dando de ombros._

_Medicina?_

_– Medicina? - disse surpreendida. - Eu não sabia que você tinha se formado em Medicina, Sasuke!_

_– É, me formei. Trabalhei 3 anos no Hospital Kyoto. - fiquei mais surpresa e, naquele momento, eu descobri que não sabia nada do passado dele. - Junto com Sakura e, às vezes, naquela época, ia para o escritório, ajudar o Itachi._

_– Me conte mais sobre sua época de colégio e faculdade. - pedi, querendo saber mais sobre sua vida._

_– Não tenho nada que contar, Ino._

_._

_x-x-x_

.

Nunca foi pra ser, agora

Agora eu estou perdida em algum lugar

Perdida entre Elvis e o suicídio

.

E todas as nossas memórias se perderam e eu, fiquei sentindo aquela dor que me corroía as entranhas e parecia me asfixiar as vezes.

Talvez, meu amor por ele fosse grande demais. Talvez... eu fosse tola demais... nova demais. Eu ainda podia lembrar dos sorrisos, raros, mas estavam ali.

Ah, como eu me apaixonava por seus sorrisos, lindos, diferentes, emotivos e que deixavam transparecer toda a felicidade que ele sentia no momento.

E a primeira vez que eu vi um sorriso real, verdadeiro vindo dele, foi quando ele falava daquela mulher de cabelos róseos que, desde o momento em que a vi em suas fotos, a odiei, profundamente.

Mesmo ela não estando ali, parecia que o conhecia mais que eu, que somente ela conhecia os segredos dele e que eu não era digna de compartilhar deles!

As lágrimas secaram, derramando suas gotas na última foto do álbum de fotografias. Aquela foto que marcavam o fim de nossa relação, o colapso dela.

Ah, eu amava aquela foto, mas o rancor que eu sentia pelo dia em que ela fora tirada era incomparável.

Sasuke estava ali, lindo como sempre, apenas um levantar de lábios, curto, seco - e agora, eu podia ver com clareza o desagrado em tirar aquela foto em suas expressões de modelo -, frio. E eu, sorridente, alegre.

Ele nem mesmo devia mais ter aquelas fotos.

Se é que um dia as guardou.

.

x-x-x

.

– _Ora, Sasuke! Por favor, só uma foto ok? Prometo! - supliquei murmurante, ele revirou os olhos e parou, se posicionando a meu lado e pegando a câmera de minhas mãos._

_Dei um gritinho, batendo palmas animada._

_– Isso! - disse com toda a animação possível._

_– Só uma. - ele avisou-me, sério._

_– Ok. - coloquei-me do lado dele e passei as mãos por sua cintura, aconchegando-me, estava frio, era pleno inverno e fazia -1 na cidade._

_O clic da câmera de fez presente e eu logo a tirei de suas mãos._

_– Ficou muito linda, obrigada! - sorri e ia beijá-lo, mas me segurei, sabendo que ele odiava quando eu fazia isso em publico. - Uhh está muito friiio, vou comprar um café para nós, quer? - perguntei._

_– Não, obrigado, vá, vou esperá-la aqui._

_Sai rapidamente, indo até a padaria que estava perto de nós e pedi dois cafés expressos._

_Eu lembrava que ele havia negado, mas compraria dois porque sabia que ele tentaria tomar do meu depois._

_Sorri, olhando novamente para a câmera em minhas mãos e a foto. Ele estava divino como sempre. Ri de mim mesma, colocando as mãos nas bochechas, sabendo estar envergonhada._

_– Droga, estou ficando vermelha! - sussurrei para mim mesma._

_Olhei ao redor e depois para onde Sasuke se encontrava, do outro lado da rua, através do vidro. Então ele se vira e, algo me chama atenção._

_Uma mulher de longos cabelos róseos correndo em sua direção e pulando em cima dele. E quando eu achei que ele ia tirá-la de cima de si, não..._

_Ele estreitou-a nos braços e rodeou-a no ar. Baixou-a, tocando gentilmente em seus cabelos e levou-a para se sentar no banco, um metro atrás deles._

_O atendente anunciou que meu café estava pronto e deixou-o em cima do balcão. Fiquei ali, apenas olhando aquela cena._

_A mulher - Sakura seu nome não? - riu com gosto e... Ele sorriu. Sorriu de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto com... Felicidade._

_._

_x-x-x_

_._

Agora, lá estava eu, dois anos depois e agora outro ocupava seu lugar ao meu lado da calçada, a seu lado da cama.

O cabelo ruivo daquele rapaz, daquele um dia estranho não era os seus negros que eu estava acostumada a acariciar e com o tempo eu me acostumei com a textura diferente que eles tinham.

Gaara era apenas um ano mais velho que eu, seus cabelos ruivos eram grossos, densos e pesados demais comparados ao seus, Sasuke, e eu sinto falta do quão finos eram, do quão lisos eram.

Ele é apenas um substituto para você, sabe?

Assim como eu era para você, uma substituta para ela. E descobri isso tarde demais.

Eu ria, ao lado dele, quando você passou do outro lado da rua.

Você ria e ela estava ao seu lado, com o pequeno Saisuke no colo.

Com o pequeno filho de vocês em seu colo.

Você ria, mais feliz do que nunca e a olhava com um olhar de amor que nunca, sequer uma gotafoi dirigida a mim, e sim dói, dói mais que qualquer outra coisa que você pudesse fazer a mim.

Mesmo depois de dois anos, aquela ferida ainda está ali e, cada vez que eu encontro você, ao acaso, parece que sal é jogado naquela ferida aberta.

Arde, machuca, queima... E você nem faz ideia disso porque está feliz demais com ela.

Alienado demais nas sensações que ela te proporciona.

Por que ela te conhece, ela te conhece como ninguém jamais foi capaz de te conhecer.

Ela conhecia sua família, vocês tinham os mesmos amigos e ela sabia como sua mente funcionava, coisa que eu nunca fui capaz de saber, nem descobrir um terço.

Ela sabia que, mesmo que tantas mulheres passassem por seus braços, ela te daria um tempo para sentir falta dela e você ia voltar, correndo como um cachorrinho corre para seu dono.

Pedindo carinho, pedindo mimos que só ele podia dar.

Ela era sua dona, você já estava acorrentando a ela desde o começo e nem percebeu.

Por que Haruno Sakura era ardilosa, ela sabia jogar como nenhuma outra pessoa sabia e você entrou no jogo dela, e perdeu.

E eu perdi, antes mesmo de tentariniciar uma partida com ela.

Pois eu percebi, tarde demais, que você estava atado aquela mulher e não hava escapatória.

Você a beija nos lábios e eu me lembro do dia em que você terminou comigo, friamente, há dois anos e ainda dói, dói mesmo.

E logo após, eu encontro ela no seu apartamento, que descubro ser um temporário porque o seuapartamento luxuoso, sua suíte não tinha ficado pronto ainda.

E pela primeira vez, eu vejo você fazendo amor com alguém.

.

Desde o dia em que terminamos, bem

Eu não tenho nada a perder,

Depois de Jesus e Rock n' Roll

Não conseguiram salvar minha alma imoral, bem.

Eu não tenho nada,

Eu não tenho nada a perder.

.

x-x-x

_Era apenas uma fresta de porta, mas eu podia enxergar com clareza o que estava acontecendo._

_Você estava em cima dela, daquela mulher, filha dos famosos atores Haruno, sua melhor amiga, a mulher que agora se tornava sua amante._

_Você estava nu e ela também, seus lábios percorriam seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus seios - bem mais volumosos bem maiores que os meus - e levantava sua perna com uma das mãos para uma melhor penetração._

_Ela gemia, os cabelos róseos espalhados em seus travesseiros cor de vinho e nós sabíamos, ela olhava para a imagem de vocês dois pelo espelho no teto, vendo como ela podia arranhar suas costas pálidas, deixando-as avermelhadas._

_Você entrelaçava suas mãos e eu podia__ver____seu pênis penetrando habilmente de forma profunda, a vagina dela._

_E aquela mulher gemia em seus braços, entregue, satisfeita, apertando seus dedos entrelaçados nos dela._

_E eu a odiava mais ainda, pois ela tinha você! Ela sempre teve você! Você pensava nela quando estava comigo? Pensava que era ela que estava lhe dando aqueles orgasmos?_

_Pensava que era ela que satisfazia seu corpo, por quase um ano?_

_E então, aquelas três palavras, que toda mulher deseja ouvir, sairam de seus lábios e aquilo, definitivamente me destruiu e você não sabia disso, nem sabia que eu estava ali._

_– Sakura... - ele gemeu o nome dela, soprando em seu ouvido -... Eu te amo._

_Eu pude ver como ela arfou, cravando as unhas em seus ombros e eu sabia que aquilo deixaria feridas em sua pele no outro dia e ela tremeu, sentindo o orgasmo vindo._

_Levantou mais seus quadris, aprofundando mais - se é que era possível - o contato e você não negou que adorava isso, indo feroz dentro dela como um animal selvagem, como nunca havia feito comigo._

_– Sasuke... - sussurrou ela._

_E eu odiei sua voz e entendia perfeitamente porque ele gostava de sua voz. Era doce, melodia, de uma mulher sensual._

_E então você tremeu e parou como ela, sentindo o corpo quente tremer em antecipação._

_Estocou uma última vez, mais forte que qualquer outra vez e arfou, urrando em seguida e eu sei que se derramou dentro dela._

_Uma coisa que eu havia descoberto, horas depois que você me deixou aos prantos é que queria um filho._

_Um filho dessa mulher que você tem em braços nesse momento._

_._

Apontando pecados só para passar o tempo

Minha vida passa em um piscar de olhos

Eu sei que você me quer

Eu estava procurando por um amigo

E tudo que eu era, tudo que me tornei

Só cai em um final e

Agora eu vejo que você e eu, nunca fomos feitos um para o outro.

.

x-x-x

.

E ali estava você, do outro lado da rua, com sua mulher e filho.

E eu vejo você passar, viro-me e beijo o homem a meu lado.

Por que agora, ele é o seu substituto.

.

.

.

N/A: Hey! Cá estou em com mais uma fic e deixando de lado um pouco HP decidi colocar aqui uma das minhas de Naruto e do casal mais lindo e perfeito do universo – junto com ItaSaku outra coisa antes que me esqueça, eu posto aqui no FF e no Nyah! Portanto se virem alguma das minhas fics por lá não é plágio ok?

Além do mais, minha conta lá tem o mesmo nick name que está aqui.

Beijos, até, J.


End file.
